betascapefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon scimitar
Ds" redirects here. For the quests, see Demon Slayer or Dragon Slayer. [view] •''' [talk]http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/4/4d/Dragon_scimitar_detailed.png The '''dragon scimitar is currently the strongestscimitar in the game, and can only be wielded bymembers who have at least 60 Attack and have completed the Master quest Monkey Madness. It can be bought from two different shops for 100,000 coins; either from Daga's Scimitar Smithy on Ape Atoll, or from Dealga in theVarrock Swordshop, though players can also buy it at the Grand Exchange. It is faster to buy them from Dealga in Varrock, since a player could easily teleport to Varrock to buy one. A Monkeyspeak amulet does not need to be worn, as players can just right-click 'Trade' on Dealga. Players who have freed King Awowogei in Recipe for Disaster can easily reach Ape Atoll through the Teleport to Ape Atoll spell (requires 64Magic) to access Daga's shop on Ape Atoll more quickly. It is also a possible loot from Monkey knife fighters after completing Do No Evil. As with all dragon equipment, the dragon scimitar cannot be made from raw materials using the Smithing skill. The dragon platebody and the dragon sq shield can be smithed from their component parts. BonusesEdit [view] •[talk] Combat stylesEdit UsesEdit The scimitar is popular for Strength training as it has comparable bonuses to the dragon longsword but is slightly faster. It is nearly tied with the toktz-xil-ak (obsidian sword) when used in conjunction with a berserker necklace in terms of hourly experience rates; however, the toktz-xil-ak and the obsidian necklace are much more expensive and reduce attack and defence statistics when used together. The Brackish Blade is also a good training weapon with a better special than the Dragon Scimitar's that does not require a quest to use. However, the lower price makes the Scimitar more popular. Along with the Abyssal whip, it is one of the most popular non-degrading weapons for melee training, but both are commonly ridiculed for their weak special attacks. Special AttackEdit http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/4/41/Dragon_scimitar_sever.gifA player using the special attack, Sever. The Dragon scimitar's special attack, Sever, along with increasing the user's accuracy for that hit, has the chance of rendering the target unable to use protection prayers (with the exception of the Protect Item prayer) for five seconds. This uses 55% of the user's special attack energy. It appears that the dragon scimitar may hit reasonably lower on some NPC's. Most notably, the special attack deactivates the protection prayer altogether. The opponent must reactivate the prayer after 5 seconds are over. However, this effect doesn't work on NPCs (such as the Kalphite Queen), and as such is hardly used, and can be seen rarely in Castle Wars, Fist of Guthix and other PVP activities where Prayer is commonly used. Dragon scimitar vs Dragon longswordEdit Many players prefer the dragon scimitar because of the speed, which the dragon longsword lacks; however, the longsword carries a +71 strength bonus, where as the dragon scimitar carries a +66 strength bonus. Both of these weapons have ups and downs; the dragon longsword requires an easier quest to complete, Lost City, in comparison to the dragon scimitar which requires a very difficult quest to complete. The dragon longsword has a far better special attack than the scimitar; it uses less special attack energy and also gives a slightly better accuracy addition and bonus damage. The dragon scimitar is recommended for fighting most monsters (especially for strength pures) because its bonuses are barely weaker than that of the dragon longsword. It should be noted however, that the dragon scimitar has a very low stab attack rating, giving it only one effective attack type: slash; whereas the longswords possess nearly equal stab/slash ratings. This makes longswords generally more versatile, and useful against foes such as dragons, which are considerably more vulnerable to stab attacks. At the end of the day, it is the player's own personal decision to choose the dragon scimitar or the dragon longsword. Most players who meet the requirements for the dragon scimitar, use it because the faster speed is often considered much more useful than the longsword's relatively small accuracy and strength advantages. Dropping monstersEdit : TriviaEdit *The dragon scimitar was not actually released until almost four months after the Monkey Madness quest, on29 March 2005. Six days later on 4 April, it was announced that the special attack of the dragon scimitar was not working as intended and could not be fixed. It was changed to the current special attack on that day. *On 23 July 2009, five days before the scheduled update, the dragon scimitar image in the Grand Exchange Database was replaced by the new model. Players found the image and posted about it in the RuneScape Forums, making it widely known before Jagex removed the image a few hours later. Five days later, the image was once again put up along with the official release. *On 28 July 2009, the Animation Pack 1 update changed the appearance and attack animations of the dragon scimitar, along with godswords, longswords, and the abyssal whip. *On 10 August 2009, an update enlarged the blade of the dragon scimitar and gave it a more red-plastic colour and a metallic luster effect. *On 15 June 2010, an update enabled players that had completed Monkey Madness to buy dragon scimitars from Dealga in the Varrock Sword Shop for 100,000 coins. *The z-buffering update changed the way the scimitar was held so that it is held horizontally like it was before the update. It was updated on 1 December 2010. *The dragon scimitar shares the same level requirements and stats with the brackish blade, the only difference is the scimitar having the same slash bonuses as the brackish's stab, the same is true of their weaker styles of stab and slash respectively. *If the player asked Zeke to sell them a Dragon scimitar, he would say,"Seriously, you'll be a monkey's uncle before you'll ever hold a dragon scimitar." and interestingly enough, in the Monkey Madness quest (the quest a player must complete to wield a dragon scimitar), players have to play the role of a monkey's uncle to complete a certain part of the quest. *Thok uses the Dragon scimitar's special attack in the Fremennik Saga, Thok It To 'Em. **Although the Scimitar's special attack features the player slicing the target twice, it only counts as a single hit. One reason for this may be that the slashes are to remove the opponent's protection prayers and then deal damage. http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/8/8b/Thok_Sever.gifThok using the Dragon scimitar's special attack.http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/2/24/Dragon_Scimitar_irony.pngThe player's reaction to Zeke's metaphor after completing Monkey Madness. See alsoEdit *Scimitars *Corrupt dragon scimitar *Dragon weapons